The Day I was saved
by jpapineau2010
Summary: Ritsuka and Yaten do feel for one another, but due to the people in their lives, it's becoming harder to have those feelings bubble to the surface. What will become of these two lovers? Will they get together or will they stay in their current painful relationships?


My name is Ritsuka Aoyagi.

I went to the same high school as Yaten Kou, my best friend in the whole world. He hung out with me, Yuiko and Yayoi.

I have a crush on him.

But ... He is with Minako Aino. So I hold out hope one day that I will be with him.

One day, I was almost raped by Soubi. I ran to Yaten, for help before Soubi could even touch me.

Getting to his apartment door I called out. "Yaten?"

Soon there was that voice. "Hello?"

"Yaten! It's me!" I cried out, not caring if I bothered the other tenants of the apartment building

"Ritsuka...? What's wrong? You sound scared." Yaten quickly opened the door.

I felt tears sting my eyes, I close them and I hug Yaten, crying. I felt the arms of the other wrap around me. I don't know why. But I felt safe. Cared for. It's been two years since I lived alone. Mother committed suicide by jumping off a tower, since I wasn't her Ritsuka. Yaten comforted me.

"Shhh... It's okay, Ritsuka. I'm here." he whispered, rocking me in his strong arms

My ears peer back and my tail sways softly, the raven locks of my hair covered my violet eyes. "I'm scared..."

"Don't be." he whispered, kissing my ears

I look up to Yaten, surprised a bit.

Yaten was serious, eyes narrowed. "I won't let Soubi touch you. I swear on it."

I felt my heart skip a beat. I would lean in close to his face. But I realized he was with Minako. I stop and smile sadly. "Can I stay over?"

"Minako doesn't mind, so why not? She is staying over because of a nightmare.. You can sleep in the same bed with me and her." Yaten smiled softly. "She will not mind."

I felt my ears raise up and I smiled.

The next day...

I was on a walk with Yaten, to a really nice restaurant for breakfast.

Yaten had a day off from being the really hunky idol that he was.

"Ritsuka, what would you like to have to drink?" He asked gently, my heart going pitter patter to his slightly deep voice

"Milk? Hmm, I'd love that. It is still morning~." I smiled as I told him with a faint blush

"Haha... Well, considering you're a half Neko." Yaten smiled and would pat me on the head, scratching behind my ears.

I purred gently, looking into those bright green eyes while blushing.

"O-Oh." Yaten blinked and laughed lightly, poking my nose. "Silly boy. Cutie~."

I blushed and stuck my tongue out playfully. "I'm not!"

"Ritsuka. If Minako isn't around, I swear I will kiss your lips to make you believe me. Haha." Yaten smiled.

"!" I blushed madly, I knew he was telling the truth. I loved to have that happen.

After breakfast, Yaten paid our bill and I walked out with him, clinging to his arm.

I noticed a cat on the tree, and it jumped to me. I caught and held it.

"Cute Neko. Like you." Yaten said and smiled at me, sweetly and softly.

My ears twitch and I felt my face heat up. "!"

Yaten took the cat and petted it. It had the same color as me hair and same eye color. He blushed but realized of Minako. "..."

"Yaten? Yaten-kun?" I asked, setting my head to the side.

Yaten blushed as soon as I said 'kun'.

I blink and walk with Yaten, we then returned the cat to a little girl.

"Yaten?" I asked, looking up to him

"Mm?" Yaten looked to me, smiling softly

"Uh..." I was stuck on my words but I sigh.

Yaten blinked a little bit, wondering what I wanted to say.

As I walked with Yaten, I stop and sighed. My ears lowered.

Yaten stopped and turned to look at me. "Ritsuka?"

"Eh?" I looked up slowly, rubbing my eyes. I tried to tell him about that he was the one to make my heart tremble and my knees buckle. But I made it look as if I was tired and not crying.

"Tired?" Yaten raised a brow, not believing me yet.

"Yeah.." I mumbled.

Yaten frowned and hugged me close.

I blushed and looked at him. "Yaten...?"

Yaten was silent and he sighed. He kissed my forehead.

My ears peered back and my eyes filled with tears. "Yaten...?" I asked sheepishly.

"Yeah?" He asked, holding me close

"What about Minako?" I asked in return, gazing up at him slightly. I came up to his shoulder.

"It is true I love her... But I love you more." Yaten placed his hands on my shoulders.

I looked down and began to cry softly, ears lowered. "Yaten.. Please.. Don't.. My heart will hurt if you say so..."

"Ritsuka..." He sounded hurt, I felt my heart ache slightly

"No, Yaten..." I frowned and walked off. Yaten watched me leave.

Yaten went and sat down under a tree.

Minako watched, frowning to herself. "This is all my fault..." She mumbled and went over to Yaten.

Yaten looked up. "Minako?"

"Yaten,.. Do not worry about me. Go to Ritsuka." Minako smiled. "It was fun being your girlfriend." She kissed Yaten on the head. "I love you, but you deserve to be happy."

"Minako..." Yaten looked at Minako. It soon began to rain.

"Go, Yaten!" Minako smiled warmly. "Don't worry, it's fine."

Yaten smiled and ran to find me.

I was walking in the park, wet. I soon felt someone hug me from behind.

"Ritsuka!" I knew whose voice it was, but I was still a bit shocked

"Yaten?!" I was shocked at the voice. I was afraid it was to be Soubi.

"Minako... told me to look for you." He was panting from running so much.

"Why...?" I frowned, looking up at him.

Yaten smiled softly at me. "She told me to be happy with you!"

I blush and I cry softly. "Liar..."

"It is no lie, Ritsuka.." Yaten smiled and kissed me.

I felt paralyzed, my eyes were wide. I couldn't help but slowly kiss back.

Yaten smiled and picks me up, and whirls me around. "We've confessed our love and now we're kissing in the rain! Haha!"

"!" I smile and giggle, my ears lower.

Minako watched in a distance as me and Yaten kiss in the rain. She was soaking wet. She saw Rei beside her.

"Rei?" She asked surprised that a girl of such high standards would be caught in the rainy season with out her umbrella.

"So... You decided to give up on Yaten, as I with Ritsuka?" Rei smiled sadly but softly with happiness.

Minako was silent, she smiled and tears flowed. "Yes..."

Rei smiled at Minako and spoke. "You did a good choice... They were destined to be one with another. The fires said so."

Minako was silent, she smiled and looked at me and Yaten, dancing in the rain. "Yes... They belong together... They seem so happy."

Rei smiled and watched as well. "Yeah.. They do. Forever and ever, they should never leave each other's side."

I felt happy. I soon realized I was saved. This is the day I was saved from having bad thoughts of love and was about to give up. I was saved this day... By Yaten. And our love.

What was better was that Soubi had died in a car accident. I cheered for joy. "Heck yeah!"

Rei and Minako got together.

Most importantly, I am an adult now and a mother. I looked at the park. Today was the anniversary of that day.

I go home to Yaten every day now, the wedding ring in plain view of everyone.

The end


End file.
